Merlin Reveals
by Shadowblood13
Summary: Companion to my story, Of Stars and Destinies. A series of one-shots set after S3 about how Merlin reveals his secret to each of his close friends. Includes Gwaine, Gwen, Leon, Percival and Elyan. Might not be in order. Arthur's is in my other story.
1. Gwaine

**Gwaine's POV**

'Merlin!' I yelled as I entered his room.

He jumped and all the shining balls of light in his room disappeared. Did he really just make all that?

'Gwaine! It's not what you think!' He said quickly. I sighed as he tried to cover his ass. I've had enough of this bull.

'I know it's magic. I'm not stupid. I've known since we've met!' I exclaimed, walking over and sitting beside him on his bed, grinning.

'What? How the hell did you know?' Merlin asked, eyes wide and almost indignant.

'It's hard to miss randomly flying plates that no one threw. If I didn't know then I'd definitely know when we went to help Arthur on his quest. Really, who else would be Magic? I'm not an idiot.' I asked, treating him as if he was the idiot.

'Well how would I know? It works with Arthur!' Merlin protested, throwing his arms up.

'Well the Princess is thick then!' I said, loudly. Both of us burst into laughter.

'So you're not angry?' Merlin asked smiling. I looked at him. Protruding ears, goofy neckerchief, far too innocent demeanor. No wonder Arthur doesn't think Merlin's an evil sorcerer. He doesn't look evil at all. A fluffy bunny could have more evil than Merlin.

'Of course I'm not angry? I get it. Arthur's a prat and prince of magic-hating Camelot. And I'm his knight.' I said, clapping him on the back. 'But Merlin, I was your friend first and my loyalty will always lie with you, mate.'

'Thanks Gwaine.' Merlin said, grinning happily.

'No problem. You know we should use your magic for some worthy cause… like pranking Arthur!' I suggested joyfully. Merlin laughed and I took that as a yes. This was going to be bloody fun.


	2. Gwen

**Gwen's POV**

'Gwen, can I talk to you?' Merlin asked the moment I opened the door when he knocked.

'Of course. Come inside, Merlin.' I invited one of my best friends.

He sat down awkwardly in my living room and I made some tea. He got up and poured it before I could serve, smiling at me. He was always so sweet. I sat with him at the table and he went back to being nervous.

'I want to… no, need to tell you a secret because you're one of my best friends and definitely the most understanding and I hate lying to you.' He rambled, looking so sad and guilty. It looked wrong on Merlin. Merlin should always be happy. It's how he is.

'It's alright, Merlin. Whatever secret it is I'm sure you had a good reason.' I assured and he nodded immediately, looking at me with eyes of hope.

'I feared for my life.'

'Oh Merlin, it's something illegal, isn't it?' I asked gently. Camelot's rules weren't always fair. Merlin wouldn't do anything bad if it wasn't necessary. He nodded again.

'Which law is it?' I asked softly, taking one of his long-fingered hands. He smiled at me and it looked so very sad.

'The one that kills magic people like me.'

I gasped. Merlin? Magic? Come on, Guinevere. You know magic isn't evil. And even if it is, Merlin is definitely not evil. Given, Morgana wasn't evil either until later but this was Merlin. Merlin who hated to see you cry and who would die for his friends in a heartbeat. Merlin who laughed when he was put in the stocks.

'You hate me, don't you?' Merlin lamented then and I realized that I'd been quite too long. He tried to withdraw his hand but I held on tight and took a deep breath. For God's sake, don't stutter for once in your life, Gwen.

'I could never hate you, Merlin. It's okay.' I hushed, I thought I saw the shine of tears in his eyes but they never fell.

'Really?' He asked looking like a hopeful child.

'Of course. You're my friend. I'm sure you use your magic for good. You always do good without magic anyway.' I said with a giggle.

'So what are you going to do?' Merlin asked, waiting and pressing his lips together.

'I'm going to keep your secret and get you to do tricks for me.' I said grinning widely.

Merlin's smile lit up the room in its radiance and suddenly, his eyes flashed gold and he held up a flower, a daisy, my favourite. I took it from him and gave him a hug, feeling lucky to be friends with Merlin.


	3. Percival

**Percival's POV**

'Make a purple one!' A familiar voice yelled.

'Merlin? What do you think you're doing?' I asked, watching as Merlin and Gwaine laughed at the bright purple toad before them.

'Percival! Sir Percival! We were just…' Merlin stuttered, scrambling for an excuse.

'Studying exotic toad species.' Gwaine finished with a pleased look.

'Make a purple one.' I repeated dryly.

Merlin smacked Gwaine's head. Gwaine rubbed the spot and both men looked toward me. One in fear and the other in determination. Gwaine pulled out his sword and I raised my eyebrows. Wow, that's loyalty. Merlin was in shock, jaw dropped.

'Percival, you'd better keep those lips sealed or I'll be ripping them off.' Gwaine threatened dangerously.

'Save it, Gwaine.' I said, holding up my hand.

'I expected Emrys to be an old man. And strict. Thank god he's not.' I said, staring at Merlin.

Even Gwaine gaped at me. I sighed. Explanations needed. I hated being the one to explain. When I was a boy and a scrawny one at that, I used to be made fun of. Talking just draws unwanted attention and everyone looks at you funny.

'I didn't exactly grow up near Camelot. In my village, most people knew magic. I used to visit druid camps. They protected me from bullies.' I said, shrugging.

'You're joking? Bullies?' Gwaine asked in disbelief, going completely off topic.

'I was a small child before puberty.' I defended. As I said, unwanted attention and funny looks.

'So was I but that didn't change after puberty.' Merlin muttered.

Gwaine and I laughed and Merlin made a face. He got up and walked towards me. There was an uneasiness in his eyes and in his stance. He was still a bit afraid as anyone with a life-endangering secret should be. There was some apprehension too.

'So what are you going to do, now that you know?' He asked cautiously.

'I'm not going to betray you. You've been a good friend to me even though we've just met. I can see how insanely loyal you are to all your friends and Arthur as well. God knows, you saved our lives at least a dozen times.' I said, hooking my arm around his shoulder in a friendly gesture.

'Thank you, friend.' Merlin said grinning as we clasped hands.


	4. Elyan

**Merlin's POV**

'Elyan! Elyan, wait!' I heard Gwen yell distantly as I was walking back to my room at night.

I turned towards the sound, worried for Gwen. Then Elyan slid out the corner, storming towards me with a very, _very _large iron mallet. His face looked like hell's incarnation and his eyes were on me. My worry for Gwen was replaced with fear for my own safety. What the hell did I do to piss him off? Think, Merlin. Think! My mind was screaming at me.

'Elyan, I'm really sorry for dropping your sword! It was an accident, Arthur tripped me!' I rambled quickly, taking a shaky step back. It didn't help, Elyan shoved the mallet into my chest, knocking the air out of my lungs.

'Sorcerer! What have you done with Merlin?' He snarled in fury.

'I am Merlin!' I said loudly as Gwen came sliding out the same corner her brother came from, face red and out of breath.

'Liar! Merlin doesn't have magic! He would tell someone!' Elyan growled, pushing the mallet forwards threateningly, forcing me back a few steps till my back it the wall. Good job, Merlin. Now you have nowhere to run. I felt like smacking myself on the head. If Arthur calls me an idiot, it'll be true.

'He told me, Elyan!' Gwen shrieked angrily, running up to us. God Gwen, save me please, please. 'If you hurt him, I'll be the one hurting you, you great big oaf! Don't you ever listen to me?' Gwen threatened, pulling on his muscled arms.

Elyan's face was in shock. Mine was too? Did she just threaten to beat up her brother? Her knighted, blacksmith brother who's strength was second only to Percival? How is that going to happen? But Elyan frowned and removed the mallet, slinging it over his shoulder.

'Gwen, Merlin can't have magic. You are confused.' Elyan stated, seeming content with his reasoning. Wait, Gwen?

'You told him?' I asked, turning to Gwen. I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel hurt. I thought she would keep my secret.

'I'm sorry, Merlin! So sorry. We were talking and it came out. He's my brother!' Gwen pleaded and she looked so guilty and miserable and sorry, I really couldn't bear not forgive her.

'It's okay, Gwen.' I said, giving her a smile.

'You better explain yourself, Merlin.' Elyan said, giving me the look. The thankfully less furious look.

'I was born with magic. It's not like I had a choice in learning it. It's useful for saving lives and… doing some chores.' I said sheepishly.

'Saving lives?' Elyan asked, prodding for answers.

'Mainly Arthur's. But I did save Gwen and yourself as well as Uther, Gaius, Morgana and well… people. I saved your dad when the water sickness infected him. That's why Gwen got caught. I tried to give myself in but Arthur was a prat!' I explained quickly, hoping he wouldn't get angry again.

Instead, I saw looks of wonder and something I didn't really understand. 'You were the one who put the magic poultice under the pillow.' Gwen said.

'Yes. I'm sorry you got the blame for that. And I'm sorry I couldn't save him the second time.' I said, thinking about the sorcerer who used Gwen's blacksmith services for alchemy.

'I knew something was strange when you knew the next day! And you were so sweet about it!' Gwen said, tears in her eyes. She hugged me hard, coming between Elyan and me. Elyan kept looking at me.

Gwen noticed my silence and looked up. 'What do you plan on doing now, Elyan?' I asked quietly, my arms still around Gwen loosely.

'Merlin, you might possibly be the most decent man I know. Your secret's safe with me, friend.' Elyan said, dropping his mallet to the ground with a clang.

I breathed a sigh of relief. The knowledge that most of my friends accepted my gift so easily was the most wonderful feeling in the world. It filled me with hope.


	5. Leon

**Leon's POV**

Night patrol was boring. It really was. The knights on duty with me now were the entire Round Table minus Arthur, Guinevere and Merlin. The others who were running a perimeter check, leaving me by the entrance to the woods. The most interesting thing to happen yet was an owl that had clumsily smashed into a tree. I shook my head. It reminded me of Merlin, I cracked a grin.

It didn't last long. The silence dissipated with a rustling sound and whispering. I crept slowly towards the sound. Now why the hell did that voice sound so familiar. I drew my sword quietly as I saw two figures talking to someone. They looked like druids. Why were they so close to Camelot? A plot to kill the king?

'What are you doing here?' The third voice asked, the familiar one. I know that person. Who was it?

I pounced, grabbing the third figure and positioning the sword to his neck. The druids stepped back, fear in their eyes, uncertainty. They would not leave their comrade behind. Their comrade who was wearing a neckerchief? What? Oh no.

'Go. Run.' He said, the voice I now recognize as Merlin's.

They bowed and ran. They _bowed_. Good god, what was going on? Those were druids! Merlin was meeting with druids. There had to be a good explanation for this. A damn good reason why Merlin would be talking to magic-users.

'Um. Excuse me, Sir Knight?' Merlin asked, squirming nervously.

'Shut up, Merlin. I'm thinking.' I bit back, thoughts flooding my head.

'Sir Leon? Sir Leon!' Merlin exclaimed in recognition before he remembered he was supposed to be quiet. I sighed.

'What were you doing talking to druids?' I asked calmly.

'They called me out here.' He replied slowly, wary.

'Why you?' I asked suspiciously.

'Um… okay well you see… there's a prophecy… and…' Merlin stuttered. I groaned.

'Merlin, get a hold of yourself. I want the short version.' I said quickly before he could launch into one of his famous rants.

'I'm sort of like their Lord. A king to them. I'm Emrys.' Merlin said awkwardly.

'You're telling me that you are the druid's king? And that Merlin isn't even your real name?' I asked disbelievingly. I didn't even know druids had kings.

'Merlin is my real name! I just have other names too.' Merlin said indignantly but I could hear the fear in his voice.

'You're their king. You must have magic then, I suppose.' I said sarcastically. I wasn't going to buy into this load of dung.

'Yes.'

'Prove it.' I dared. Merlin mumbled under his breath and lightning struck the ground before us, leaving a black charred spot. I jumped, leaving a cut on Merlin's neck. Just a small one.

'Ouch, Leon.' Merlin whined.

'Ouch?' I said incredulously. 'Can you imagine what would've happened to me if the lightning struck me? I assure I won't even live to say ouch!' I rambled.

'You're not taking this well.' Merlin sighed.

'How am I supposed to? You, Merlin, have magic.' I panted.

'Yes, he does. And you're going to let him go.' Gwaine's voice said behind me, sword point to my back. Suddenly I was surrounded by the Knights of the Round Table. And all their swords were pointing at me. They all knew.

I removed the sword from Merlin's neck and regretted my actions. He must have been scared. I was the one holding a sword to his neck and he just answered my questions and did what I asked. Merlin wasn't evil. I knew that. Merlin didn't have an evil bone in his body. I threw my sword to the side.

'Sorry, Merlin. You just shocked me. I didn't expect well, that.' I said, apologizing.

Merlin turned and grinned at me and I saw a line of red on his neck. Oops. The knights lowered their swords… slowly. They were protecting Merlin. I was in a state of awe. The Knights of the Round Table, loyal not only to the Crown Prince but to Merlin as well. Bloody amazing.

'So…' Merlin said, scuffing the blackened ground where he made lightning strike. 'What are you going to do now? Arthur doesn't know. That makes it hard to save his life.'

I sighed and clapped him on the shoulder. 'If you've been protecting him like these knights came to protect you then we have a common goal. Can't possibly have you executed when we need you to save his royal ass.' I said grinning as I used his words.

'Thank you.' Merlin said fervently.

'You're a good friend, Merlin. You have all our trusts.' I gestured to the ring of knights around us, grinning.

'Welcome to the club, mate.' Gwaine said, slinging his arm over my shoulder.

'Oh and Merlin?' Lancelot asked innocently. 'Why is there a giant black spot right there?'

Merlin and I both grinned sheepishly. My boring night turned out to be the most interesting one yet.


End file.
